When the Wind Blows Your Way
by silentglimmer
Summary: ONE-SHOT. A still un-seeable Fuko looks onto the wedding that she was never invited to.


When the Wind Blows Your Way

Summary: A still un-seeable Fuko looks onto the wedding that she was never invited to.

Author's Note - My first story after a long time and it's not good. Ahaha. Just lovely isn't it? Anyway. A small one-shot of in Fuko's POV when she looks on at Nagisa's and Tomoya's wedding. Bittersweet I guess. With a dash of NagisaTomoya and a smaaaaaaaalllll bit of SunoharaFuko, if you squint of course. Enjoy~

* * *

I was alone, but I was satisfied with just watching because they were happy.

I could see Nagisa's face light up every single time he looked at her with those caring eyes and she would always return with a perfect smile. They were so perfect for each other that I could barely stand their embarrassed looks as everyone else just giggled off in a corner. They're about to be married! Be more romantic! Although I couldn't really talk. Its been years now and everyone still can't see me so there wasn't really anything I could do to get into a relationship… Oh well. I have to be happy on this day! For Nagisa and Tomoya! Throwing my fist in the air I ran towards the wedding chapel with the rest of the invited guests.

Oh yah… Invited guests. I never was invited was I? I stopped my tracks before the doors and held onto the delicate decorations that Nagisa's friends took so much time to prepare. Why am I here? I was never invited, I don't have anything to give, and I can't even be seen… So why did I come? I was always alone so something like this is something that I don't need. Clutching onto the decorations I stood there quietly as everyone began seating themselves on the long pews and chattering amongst themselves, oblivious to the lone girl weakly leaning on the front door.

"Hey Kotomi! Long time no see!" Kyou cheekily remarked as she grabbed the other purple haired girl into a fierce bear hug as her younger twin pleaded with her to stop.

"Ahh… Kyou. Ryou. Bonjour." Kotomi smiled as Kyou removed her arms from the girl. "How are you?"

"Doing pretty good. The brats at the kindergarten aren't getting any brattier so I guess that's a good part of my life right now. And Ryou finally has someone." Kyou's grin widened as her twin began flushing a bright red and finding that her shoes were very interesting. "Mmm… Go on, Ryou. We'll catch you later." Ryou looked surprised at her sister's pushing and gave a small smile of thanks as she went off to go her boyfriend.

"It's been a long time, Kyou. Kotomi." A new voice appeared and revealed Tomoyo walking in with a silver dress that hugged her curves and showed off her thighs. She was wearing her hair up into a complicated bun with a pin on the side of her head. She was quite pretty.

"Oho. Single still, To-mo-yo?" Kyou teased the gray haired girl as the opposite girl just gave a blank stare with her sapphire eyes.

"I hear you are too, Kyou. Anyway, I have work to deal with so it's not like I have any time for boys." She sighed as she sat down next to them in a gruff manner.

"Still as manly as ever I see." Kyou brushed off the comment earlier and dived in for more teasing.

"…S-stop that. I'm trying..." Tomoyo's cheeks turned a little red as she twiddled her thumbs as her eyes darted quickly side to side. I wanted to cheer her up, but what could I do?

"Tomoyo is very beautiful. Don't worry, okay?" Kotomi took Tomoyo's hands into her own and her amethyst eyes shone brightly. This wasn't the time to upset after all. Nagisa and Tomoya were finally getting married.

I sank down and sat at the very back row where no one else was. I was almost accustomed to being alone so this was fine.

"You shouldn't sit alone." It was Sunohara.

"Y-y-you can see me?" Suprise and doubt was drawn onto my face.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can see you." He scratched the back of his head pondering over my words. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? You're sitting right there in broad daylight."

"Ah…. Yeah…. You're right." A warm fuzzy feeling was swelling up in my stomach and I couldn't keep that dorky smile off my face. I'm not alone! I'm not alone! Noticing my huge smile Sunohara looked at me questionably, but didn't say anything.

"Big brother…! Let's go sit up at the front! We can get a better view and I need to be there to toss the flowers!" It was Mei, Sunohara's sister if I recalled correctly. But my happiness earlier completely faded away. Alone again…

"Naw. You can go on ahead Mei. I'll stay here for just awhile longer." Startled I whipped my head around to see him coolly leaning back on the pew while almost dozing off.

"Mouu… Fine!" Mei pouted cutely and stomped off to the front to go talk to Nagisa and Tomoya.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Then you'd be alone. No one wants to be alone, right?" Small tears began to well up in the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah... No one wants to be alone." We sat together there in the last pew for the rest of the wedding. Words didn't need to be spoken. All I needed was him.

* * *

Yay! I actually finished something! There was more SunoharaFuko than anything else. Bleh. Oh well. They're cute together. AND IF ANYONE DISAGREES TELL ME. I HAVE A ULTRA CUTE COMIC ON THEM. IT WAS SO CUTE THAT MY TEETH MELTED.D: Fuko's my favorite CLANNAD girl so this fic was a pleasure to write and I hope to write some more! Thanks everyone for reading!

Leave a comment/review please~


End file.
